Iggy's New Power
by footballprincess
Summary: Angel thinks that Gazzy thinks that Iggy thinks he has a new power. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: First Maxride Fanfic, let me know if you liked it! It just came to me at a random moment, and I thought it was funny, so, read and review!**

** Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue.**

"Gaz, don't tell anyone, but I think I've developed a new power." Iggy whispered to The Gasman as they brushed their teeth in Dr. M's bathroom. It was early spring, and the Flock had decided (well, Max had, anyway) to drop in on the good doctor for a couple of days en route to California. The boys had about five minutes left to brush their teeth before Max's mother made them go to bed.

"YOU'VE WHAT?!" Gazzy shouted, spraying water and toothpaste foam all over the place. Fang snorted bemusedly.

"Shh! I said, don't tell anyone!" Iggy said, glaring at where he thought Gazzy's head was.

"What's the noise about in there?" Max shouted from outside. "Who's hurt?" Iggy groaned. This was not at all going the way he thought it would.

"It's-" Gazzy started, but Iggy clamped a hand over his mouth and finished for him. "Fine." He called. "Everything is just –"

BAM! Max had kicked the door open, Nudge, and Angel hard on her heels. Fang almost smiled for a second, but changed his mind, and went back to calmly brushing his teeth.

"What's going on?" Max asked again, this time with less panic in her voice as she surveyed the bathroom. Everything was more or less in place, and the boys were in one piece. The only giveaway was the spray on the mirror.

Angel gasped. "Really?" Iggy groaned inwardly. This would have gone off without a hitch if there hadn't been a _mind reader_ in their midst.

"Really what?" Nudge squealed, unable to stand the suspense. "What's going on? Why were you shouting? And what's with the toothpaste on the mirror? That's disgusting! There's germs in that! We could get some awful disease! Like bird flu!" Fang snorted at that, but Nudge plowed on. " Or the black plague! Which hasn't been around since the middle ages, with knights and princesses and stuff, but still. I wish I was in the Middle Ages, because then I could be a princess. Oooh, actually, Max should be a princess, and Fang could be a knight, and then-"

"That's enough, Nudge." Max barked crisply, though she was still blushing. "Angel, what's going on?"

"Um, I may be wrong, but I think that Gazzy thinks that Iggy thinks he has a new power."

"Iggy, is that true?" Max asked, her voice a combination of hesitant, cautious, and hopeful. The tallest flock member nodded.

"Well, what is it?" Nudge snapped impatiently.

"Shortest sentence you've ever said." Fang commented. Nudge glared at him.

Iggy smirked devilishly. "Guess."

"You can freeze things you touch." Fang guessed. Iggy shook his head no.

"You're a vampire!" Nudge shouted. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Umm, you can turn into a polar bear?" Gazzy tried.

"No, he's too thin to be a polar bear." Max said. "Besides, a polar bear with wings?"

"I know! I know! I know!" Angel shouted, bouncing and waving her hand in the air as if she was in a classroom. "You can FLY!"

After about half an hour of laughing, Nudge tried. "Can you turn invisible?"

"That one's mine." Fang warned.

"Iggy-Can—can you see again?" Max whispered. Iggy shook his head no sadly. That was a miracle, not a power.

"Close" he said, mischievously.

"You can see thoughts? The past memories? Really bright things?" Nudge offered.

"You have x-ray vision?" Gazzy tried. Fang glared at his friend, because Iggy's eyes were way too close to Max for Fang's comfort.

"Yep." Iggy confirmed with a nod. Fang moved to stand in front of Max, even though he wasn't sure exactly how much that would help.

Nudge grabbed a towel out of the cabinet underneath the sink. She held it up in front of her face with one hand, and put the hand up behind it. "All right, Iggy, how many fingers am I holding up behind the towel?"

Iggy grinned from ear to ear. "How should I know? I can see through what's behind the towel, too" Max and Fang glared at him in a 'really, Iggy, really?' way. The younger kids shared confused looks.

"What's behind that wall?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know." Iggy responded.

"You said you have x-ray vision! Why can't you see through the wall?" The Gasman protested.

"Yeah, I do have x-ray vision. That means you can see through things." Iggy explained, looking at a spot on Gazzy's shoulder. "I can see through the wall, I can see through what's behind the wall, and what's behind that, and behind that, and beh-"

"So basically you're blind." Nudge said.

"X-ray vision." Iggy and Fang said together. Iggy turned to where he thought Fang was.

"I'm smirking, Ig." Fang explained. "That's pretty clever."

"Ok, we get it!" Max said, clapping her hands together. "It's late, we should all get to bed." She added, seeing Angel yawn and rub her sleepy eyes. One by one, they agreed. Right before Fang walked out, Max grabbed his sleeve, and pointed to the door she had kicked clean off its hinges. "You're helping me fix that."

**Review!**


End file.
